Vanguard: Power of the Seal
by Ezilo
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me in the reviews and comments The terms v-wheels and accelerate fight belong to zetis void not me.
1. Chapter 1

**Vanguard: Power of the Seal**

**Chapter 0**

**Prologue**

* * *

It has been many years since the Heroes of Cray such as Aichi Sendou, Kai Toshiki, Ren Suzugamori, Misaki Tokura, Leon Souryuu, and Kamui Katsuragi had defeated the forces of darkness that had been plaguing Cray.

In the years after the darkness was defeated Vanguard has evolved to the next level with the creation of the Acceleration Fight. A fight that takes places on vehicles known as V-Wheels at high speeds.

In the last 5 years V-Wheels and Accelerated Fights have become a part of the world and show no sign of slowing down, just speeding up towards the future.

But what happens when a new evil awakens from within the shadows on Planet Cray? Will our new hero help save Cray or will he help destroy it?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Find out who our new hero is next time in "My Name is..."**


	2. My Name is

**Vanguard: Power of the Seal**

**Chapter 1**

**My Name is…**

* * *

_Our story takes place in Talren City a city located near San Diego, California. Our protagonist is around 16 years old with short brown hair, brown eyes, a red t-shirt, a blue jacket and black jeans. Our protagonist who I shall leave nameless for now has just moved to town and is looking for the local card shop._

"I know it's supposed to be around here somewhere?" Our protagonist said.

_Our protagonist looks around for the card shop for 10 minutes without finding anything._

"Jeez I didn't think finding a card shop would be this hard." Our protagonist said with a hint of anger in his voice.

_After looking around for another 10 minutes our protagonist finally found the card shop. Turns out it was actually right around the corner near his house._

"I can't believe it was so close all along." Our protagonist said clearly irritated by the fact that it was so close.

* * *

_As our protagonist walks into the shop he notices 2 kids bullying another kid._

"Give me back my deck Matt, it's really important to me." The kid who was being bullied said.

"No way Zack, the only way I'll give it back to you is if you can beat me in a Cardfight and that will never happen isn't that right Mike." Matt said while laughing evilly.

_Zack seems to be a short kid around 12 years old with black hair, green eyes, jeans, a red shirt and a blue and black jacket. Matt is a tall large person around 15 years old with blond hair, blue eyes, a green t-shirt and brown shorts. Mike looks similar to Matt except he is a little slimmer with red hair, hazel eyes, a gray t-shirt, and tan shorts._

"Hey why don't you just give the kid his deck back?" Our protagonist said.

"Why should I?" Matt said.

"Because no one should have their deck taken away by someone who can't even beat it." Our protagonist said.

"Ha you think this deck can beat me?" Matt said.

"Ya I do and I'm going to prove it by using that deck to beat you." Our Protagonist said.

"You're on" Matt said.

_Matt tosses the deck to our protagonist and he catches it right before it would hit his face._

_"_Hey Ben do you think you could get us a standing table over here." Matt yelled to the store owner known as Ben.

"No problem just hold on a minute." Ben yelled back to Matt.

_5 minutes later a standing fight table was ready for battle._

"Don't worry Zack I'll win your deck back." Our Protagonist Said to Zack.

"Thanks but how do you know my name?" Zack asked our protagonist.

"I over heard those guys say it when you were trying to get your deck back.

_Now after setting down their starting vanguards they players exchange banter._

"Alright get ready to lose stranger." Matt said to our protagonist.

_Our protagonist let out a little chuckle at Matt._

"Whats so funny?" Matt asked our protagonist.

"Nothing it's just that I was going to say the same thing to you minus the stranger part." Our protagonist said to Matt.

"Get ready!" Matt said angrily towards our protagonist.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Our Protagonist said to Matt.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Matt said at the same time as our protagonist.

"Lets Stand up the Vanguard!" Our protagonist said at the same time as Matt.

* * *

"Turboraizer **[Power: 3000]**!" Matt revealed.

_Matt's spirit was enveloped in a gray aura before turning into a giant gray robot._

"White Dragon Apprentice, Damien **[Power: 5000]**!" Our protagonist revealed.

_Our protagonist's spirit was enveloped in light blue aura before turning into a young knight with white and blue armor and a small sword with similar colors._

"I'll go first." Matt said.

"Ride Tough Boy **[Power: 8000]** and Turboraizer Moves ending my turn." Matt said.

_The gray robot changes to a bulkier gray robot._

"I ride Little Sage, Marron and move Damien to the rearguard." Our protagonist said

_The young knight turns into a taller yet still young sage._

"Marron attacks with a boost from Damien **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Our protagonist says to Matt

"I don't guard." said Matt.

"Drive Check** [Knight of Silence Gallatin - No Trigger]**." Our protagonist revealed.

_The sage looks into his book then fires a bolt of blue energy towards the bulky robot._

"Damage Check **[ King of Sword - No Trigger]**." Matt revealed.

"I end my turn." Our protagonist said.

**Our Protagonist - Matt**

**6 - Hand - 5**

**0 - Soul - 0**

**0 - Damage - 1**

**0 - Counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Empty - Empty, Empty**

**White Dragon Apprentice, Damien, Little Sage, Marron - Tough Boy, Empty**

**Empty, Empty - Empty, Turboraizer**

"I ride Brutal Jack **[Power: 11000] **and call King of Sword **[Power: 10000]**, Kungfu Kid, Bolta **[Power: 8000] **and Almighty Reporter **[Power: 6000]**." Matt said as he places the cards on their respected circles.

_The bulky gray robot turns into a black dragon like robot but without wings and to his left a robot that looks like a martial artist appears and to his right is a robot that looks like a king and behind the robot dragon a robot that looks like an entire camera crew appears behind him._

"I activate Brutal Jacks skill by counterblasting 1 he loses restraint." Matt said as he flips a card face down in the damage zone.

"Next King of Sword attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Matt declared.

"I don't guard." Our protagonist said.

_The King of Sword __jumps and brings his sword down on Marron bring him down to his knees._

"Damage Check **[Lake Maiden, Lien - No Trigger]**." Our protagonist revealed.

"With a boost from Almighty Reporter, Brutal Jack attacks activating his skill when he is boosted by a Nova Grappler unit he gets an additional 5000 power **[Total Power 22000]**." Matt said.

"I don't guard" Our Protagonist said.

"Drive Check **[Shining Lady - Critical Trigger] **the plus 1 critical goes to my vanguard and the 5000 power goes to Bolta." Matt declared delighted by what his drive check revealed.

_Brutal Jack releases a beam of orange energy that knocks marron down to the ground._

"Damage Check **[Weapons Dealer, Govannon - Draw Trigger] **I apply the power to my vanguard and draw. Second Check **[Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine - Heal Trigger] **I apply the power to my vanguard and heal 1 point of damage." Ou protagonist said as he set the cards into the damage zone and put one into the drop zone.

"Tch. And here I thought I'd be able to deal 4 damage this turn. Oh well I activate Almighty Reporters skill returning him to my hand. Next Kungfu Kid, Bolta with a boost from Turboraizer attacks your vanguard and with their skill the attack gains an additional 6000 power **[Total Power 22000]**." Matt said.

"Guard with Soul Guiding Elf **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Our protagonist said as he put the card in the guardian circle.

_As Bolta tries to strike the already down sage a young female warrior jumps into Bolta's way sacrificing herself to protect the young sage._

"Turboraizer's skill at the end of the battle he returns to my deck." Matt said as he put Turboraizer back into his deck and shuffled.

"I end my turn." Matt said.

**Our Protagonist - Matt**

**6 - Hand - 4**

**0 - Soul - 1**

**2 - Damage - 1**

**0 - Counterblast - 1**

**Empty, Empty - King of Sword, Empty**

**White Dragon Apprentice, Damien, Little Sage, Marron - Brutal Jack, Empty**

**Empty, Empty - Kungfu Kid, Bolta, Empty**

"I ride White Dragon Lancer, James **[****Power: 9000] **and call White Dragon Supporter, David **[Power: 7000]!" **Our Protagonist said.

_The young sage turns into a warrior wearing white and blue armor with a similarly colored lance and next to him was a young man wearing similar armor and had a spellbook in hand._

"I activate Damien skill if i have James as my vanguard and David in the rearguard by moving himself and David into the soul I can search my deck for White Dragon Knight, Pendragon and superior ride.

_The young knight and the young man with spellbook turned into light and joined with the warrior wielding a lance and turned into a knight with bulky armor and a pure white sword._

"When I ride Pendragon for this turn he gains 5000 power." said our protagonist.

"Next I call Little Sage, Marron **[Power: 8000]**, the Knight of Silence, Gallatin **[Power: 10000] **and Lake Maiden **[Power: 7000]**." Our Protagonist declared as he placed the cards in to the rearguard.

_The young sage appears again behind the white dragon knight and to the left of the knight appears another knight with a blindfold on him and behind him maiden made of water holding a sheathed sword appears._

"Pendragon attacks with a boost from Marron **[Total Power: 23000]**!" Our Protagonist declared.

"I don't guard." Matt said.

"Twin Drive Check. First Check **[Future Knight, Llew** - **Critical Trigger] **the plus one critical goes to my vanguard and the 5000 power goes to Gallatin. Second Check **[Weapons Dealer, Govannon - Draw Trigger] **the power goes to Gallatin and I draw." Our protagonist said as he tapped the cards with the corner of triggers to signify what cards got the trigger effects.

_The white dragon knight charges forward slashing the robotic dragon twice with his mighty blade while it was enveloped in light._

"Damage Check. First Check **[Asura Kaiser - No Trigger] **and the Second Check **[Cannon Ball - Draw Trigger] **I give the power to my vanguard and draw." Said Matt as he placed the cards in the damage zone.

"With a boost from Lien, Gallatin will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 27000]**." Our protagonist said.

"Shining Lady will guard and Bolta will intercept **[Total Shield: 15000]**." Matt said as he put the cards into the guardian circle.

"I end my turn." Our protagonist said.

**Our Protagonist - Matt**

**5 - Hand - 4**

**4 - Soul - 1**

**2 - Damage - 3**

**0 - Counterblast - 1**

**Lake Maiden, Lien, Knight of Silence, Gallatin - King of Sword, Empty**

**Little Sage, Marron, White Dragon Knight, Pendragon - Brutal Jack, Empty**

**Empty, Empty - Empty, Empty**

"Your ego is as big as you are strong, so come on out and fight without taking a scratch! I ride Mr. Invincible **[Power: 10000]**." Matt said.

_The robotic dragon transforms in a poof of smoke turning into a flying strongman with blue skin and a hearty laugh._

"I call Brutal Jack **[Power: 11000]**, Almighty Reporter **[Power: 6000]**, Tough Boy **[Power: 8000]**, and Queen of Heart **[Power: 6000]**!" Matt declared as he placed the cards on the rearguard.

_Suddenly the robotic dragon appears again to left of the blue skinned strongman, behind him is the robot that looks like an entire camera crew, behind the robot king appears a robot queen and behind the blue skinned strongman appears a bulky gray robot._

"Activating 's skill by putting the top card of my deck into the soul, I can unflip 1 card in the damage zone." Matt said.

**Soulcharged card [Battleraizer].**

"Boosted by Queen of Heart the King of Sword will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 20000]**." Matt said

"No Guard" said our protagonist

_Once agian the robotic king jumps into the air but this time he brings his sword down upon the white dragon knight._

"Damage Check **[Weapons Dealer, Govannon - Draw Trigger]** the power goes to my vanguard and I draw." Our Protagonist said.

"With a boost from Tough Boy, Mr. Invincible will attack your vanguard." Matt said.

"No guard." Said our protagonist.

"Twin Drive Check. First check **[Asura Kaiser - No Trigger]** and the Second Check **[Shining Lady - Critical Trigger]**. I think I'll give the plus 1 critical to my vanguard and the 5000 power to Brutal Jack." Matt said with pure delight in his voice.

_The blue skinned strongman flew towards the knight and delivered him 2 punches straight to the face causing the knight to fall flat on his butt._

"Damage Check. The first **[White Dragon Knight, Pendragon - No Trigger] **and the second check **[Flogal - Stand Trigger]**. I'll give my vanguard the additional 5000 power and stand back up Marron." Said our protagonist as he placed the cards into the damage zone.

"Activating Brutal Jacks counterblast he loses restraint" Matt said as he flipped a card over in the damage zone.

With a boost from Almighty Reporter, Brutal Jack will attack Gallatin" Matt said.

"I don't guard" said our protagonist.

_The robotic dragon fires an energy beam at the knight of silence ending his life right then and there._

"I end my turn." Matt said clearly irratated that he couldn't finish the game.

**Our Protagonist - Matt**

**6- Hand - 2**

**4 - Soul - 2**

**5- Damage - 3**

**0 - Counterblast - 1**

**Lake Maiden, Lien, Empty - King of Sword, Queen of Heart**

**Little Sage, Marron, White Dragon Knight, Pendragon - Mr. Invincible , Tough Boy**

**Empty, Empty - Brutal Jack, Almighty Reporter**

"Alright I think its about time I finish this." Our protagonist said with confidence in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Matt said confused and scared.

"I'll show you what I mean. Final Turn!" Our Protagonist declared.

"I activate Pendragon's Limit Break!" Our protagonist said.

_A light blue circle appeared over Pendragon as he yelled surpassing the limits of his power._

"I check the top 5 for a grade 3 Royal Paladin and superior ride it." Our Protagonist explained as he checked the top 5.

"Awaken ancient dragon said to protect the land of knights and show yourself veiled in pure white energy, I superior ride True White Dragon, Leonidas **[Power: 11000]** !" Our protagonist declared as he slammed the card down onto the vanguard circle.

_The dragon knight transforms into an actual dragon colored white and blue with four armored wings of the same colors standing tall like a man and holding a giant sword in his right hand._

"I activate my vanguards skill Ultimate Break!" Our Protagonist said.

_The dragon roars as a light blue circle appears over his head as he breaks his own limits._

"By paying a cost of counterblasting 3 cards, I can return all units in the rearguard to my hand and superior call as many units as I returned to my hand. Behold my dragons Reinforcement Roar!" Our protagonist declared.

"Returning Marron and Lien to my hand I superior call 2 Knight of Silence, Gallatin **[Power: 10000]**." Our protagonist said.

_Two blindfolded knights appear on either side of the dragon in response to his call._

"I call Little Sage, Marron **[Power: 8000]**, White Dragon Spirit, Albion **[Power: 6000]**, and Lake Maiden, Lien **[Power: 7000]**." Said our protagonist.

_Once again the young sage showns himself behind the blindfolded knight to the left of the dragon, behind the dragon appears another dragon but, not one of flesh and blood this dragon is merely a spirit of the past coming forth to aid the original white dragon, and finally the maiden made out of water holding a sheathed sword shows herself once again behind the blindfolded knight on the right side of the dragon._

"Gaining support from Marron, Gallatin will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 18000]**." Our Protagonist said.

"The King of Sword and Brutal Jack will intercept **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Matt said as he moved the units into the guardian circle.

_The blindfolded knight charges forward but is blocked by robotic king and the robotic dragon as the knight slashed throught both of them he didn't have enough strength to strike down anymore opponents._

"With a boost from Albion activating his skill when he boosts Leonidas by soulblasting 1 the attack gains an additional 5000 power and I activate Leonidas's other skill by counterblasting 2 cards for every Royal Paladin in the Rearguard he gains 1000 power and if their are 5 Royal Paladins in the rearguard he gains +1 critical **[Total Power: 27000 2 Crit]**! Our Protagonist declared with confidence.

"I don't guard" Matt said after looking at his hand and having an angry look cross his face.

"Twin Drive Check. First Check **[White Dragon Knight, Pendragon]**...

"As long as he doesn't get a trigger I should be fine." Matt thought to himself.

"And the Second Check **[Bringer of Good Luck, Epona - Critical Trigger]** would you look at that i got a critical the plus one critical goes to my vanguard and the 5000 power goes to my standing Gallatin **[New Total 27000 3 Crit]**." Our Protagonist declares.

_The white dragon takes flight and envelops his sword in pure white light blinding the blue skinned strongman long enough for him to swoop down and stike him with his sword 3 times in a row._

"Damage Check. The first **[Brutal jack - No Trigger]**, second check **[Tough Boy - No Trigger]**, third check **[Mr. Invincible - No Trigger]**. I lost." Matt said as his vanguard vanished into gray particles of light.

* * *

_After the battle was over Matt collected his cards and ran out of the card shop with Mike following behind him. After they left our still nameless protagonist gives Zack his deck back._

"Thanks for getting my deck back but I never had those white dragon units in my deck." Zack said wondering how they got their.

"Well think of them as a little gift for someone I can see becoming stronger with those cards." Our protagonist said.

"Thanks." Zack said.

"No Problem." Our Protagonist said.

_Checking his watch our protagonist hadn't realized how late it had gotten and started to leave when Zack called out to him._

"Wait." Zack yelled towards our protagonist.

"What is it Zack?" Our Protagonist asked.

"You never tolled me your name." Zack said.

"Oh, guess I never did introduce myself." Our soon to be named protagonist said.

"My name's Eddie Zephen." Eddie said.

"Well then thank you for getting me my deck back Eddie and I hope we can be friends." Zack said with a smile.

"No problem Zack and of course we can be friends." Eddie said right before he left.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: Sorry about keeping the main characters name a secret for so long I just wanted hook you all in to my story.**

**Next Time: "The Blue Knight VS The Black Knight"**

* * *

**Original Cards**

**These are cards I made up **

******White Dragon Apprentice, Damien** G0 Boost

Power: 5000

Shield: 10000

Skill: [Auto] Pioneer (When a Royal Paladin rides this unit, you may move this card to the rearguard circle.)

Act(R): Move this unit and White Dragon Supporter, David into the soul if you have White Dragon Lancer, James as your vanguard you may search your deck for up to one card named "White Dragon Knight, Pendragon" and ride it, and shuffle your deck.

**White Dragon Supporter, David G1 Boost**

Power: 7000

Shield:5000

Skill Auto (R): When this unit boosts an attack that hit a vanguard, if your have a vanguard with "White Dragon" in their name you may unflip one card in the damage zone.

**White Dragon Spirit, Albion G1 Boost**

Power: 6000

Shield: 5000

Skill Auto(R): [Soulblast 1] When this unit boosts a card named "True White Dragon, Leonidas", you may pay the cost. If you do the boosted unit gets + 5000 power until the end of that battle.

**White Dragon Lancer, James G2 Intercept**

Power: 9000

Shield: 5000

Skill: Auto(V/R): When this unit attacks if you have a vanguard with "White Dragon" in its name, this unit gets + 2000 power until the end of that battle.

**True White Dragon, Leonidas G3 Twin Drive**

Power: 11000

Skill: Auto(V): [Limit Break 5] [CounterBlast 3] When this unit is placed on the vanguard skill you may pay the cost. If you do, return all units in the rearguard to your hand and superior call as may units from the deck as you returned to your hand.

Act(V): [Counterblast 2] For every Royal Paladin in the rearguard this unit gets + 1000 power and if their are 5 Royal Paladins in the rearguard this unit gains + 1 critical.

Cont(V/R): Lord (If you have a unit without a same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack).


End file.
